The present invention relates generally to wireless microphones.
Wireless microphones can be used for example in vehicles in association with cellular phones, in portable video cameras, computers, and other multi-media devices, as well as other two-way communication devices such as aircraft headsets. When installing for example a hands-free cellular telephone in an automobile, the microphone placement is critical. It has been found that the best position for clarity of broadcast is close to the user""s mouth, for example using a headset or alternatively, mounting the microphone on the lapel of the user or on the steering wheel of the vehicle. However, installation of a wired microphone to these areas requires the removal and reinstallation of much automotive trim., or wiring is intrusive to the driver""s environment. Also, in conventional microphones which make use of RF technology, security and radio interference can be an issue. Some devices of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,543,665; 5,966,643; 5,642,402; 5,749,057; 5,802,167; 5,991,646. It is therefore believed to be advisable to develop a new wireless microphone which avoids the disadvantages of the prior arts.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wireless microphone, which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in a wireless microphone which has a base unit connectable to a transmitting/receiving unit and provided with an infrared receiver, and a head unit having a microphone and provided with an infrared transmitter which transmits an infrared signal to the infrared receiver of the base unit so as to be further transmitted to the transmitting/receiving unit.
When the microphone is designed in accordance with the present invention, the signals introduced by a user of the microphone are transmitted with the use of the infrared technology, which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
In accordance with another feature of present invention, the base unit and the head unit are each provided with infrared transceivers, and the head unit is provided also with a speaker, so that when a user uses the microphone the signal is transmitted from the head unit to the base unit and at the same time the base unit can receive signals and transmit back to the head unit and then through the speaker to a user.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.